


Love potions don't work on lovers

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic AU, Not Beta Read, Pining, Trektober 2020, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim loved Bones, he wanted to know how it would feel like if Bones loved him back, even if it was just for a day. So he slipped him a love potion, but nothing had changed?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Love potions don't work on lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, hope you like it! This one is only 2 days late (I'm trying to catch up, as you can see)  
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Written for trektober Day 24: Magic AU

Jim looked at Bones from the other side of the table. They were having lunch together, something they’d done since they met at the Academy. Bones hadn’t acted any different since the day before. Jim slipped him a love potion, and nothing had changed!

Jim had loved Leonard for a long time, probably before their five-year mission even started. He had made a love potion (with help from his dad’s old magic book!) and given it to Leonard, hoping the man would be even sweeter to him. He knew it wasn’t real or ethical, that’s why the potion would only last a day. But he had slipped it in during lunch the day before, and nothing had changed. Bones hadn’t sat closer to him or called him more often. It was like a normal day between them.

Jim knew the potion was good. He knew the effects of it, had seen people use the same one before. But nothing at all had happened and he was slightly disappointed. Was Bones immune to potions? To love potions? Did he not like Jim at all, was the emotion so strong it cancelled the love potion? Jim didn’t know. He decided to ask Bones about it when their shift was done. He needed to know. And if Bones would yell at him for slipping him a potion, well that was future Jim’s problem. Not his.

‘‘Bones, I need to ask, are you immune to potions? Or spells?’’

Jim had kept quiet for a good part of their evening together, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had to know. 

‘‘What are you talking about? No, I’m not immune. I don’t know anyone who is? Why, did you want to slip me a potion, Jim?’’

Jim looked away, realising suddenly that he had to tell Bones what he’d done and why. Shit, he forgot about this. 

‘‘Jim?’’

‘‘I’m sorry Bones! I slipped you a love potion because I love you and I wanted to know what it would be like if you loved me back and I know it’s not ethical or nice to do but I just wanted it, just for a day. But you didn’t change, you did everything the same! Nothing at all had changed, so I thought… I thought maybe you’re immune. But you’re not… So maybe you can’t love me at all or only as a brother and that cancels the potion or something…’’

Jim picked at some stuffing inside the couch that was spilling out at the seams. He was too scared to look up, to see Bones’ reaction. He just confessed to Bones, not knowing what would happen next. Whatever he thought would happen, he didn’t expect Bones to start laughing.

‘‘Bones?’’

Jim looked up and saw Bones sitting closer than he did before, their knees almost touching. Bones stopped laughing and grabbed Jim’s hand.

‘‘Jim, the potion didn’t work because I already love you. I’ve loved you for a while now, of course, the potion wouldn’t work. It can’’ make me love you more than I already do. And since I learned to live with my unrequited love like this, it didn’’ make me act any different either. But I suspect now that this love of mine isn’t as unrequited as I thought, hm?’’

Jim looked up into Bones’ eyes and smiled. Bones loved him! Him! That’s why the potion didn’t work! He couldn’t wait anymore and kissed Bones. WHo loved him back, a lot. Bones kissed back and Jim smiled. They’d figure it out from here. They loved each other.


End file.
